August 13th through August 18th
Menu Recipes from Week 3: August 13 through 18th. 'August 13' Breakfast Swiss Oatmealrecipe.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Baked Apple Streusel Pancake Barspunchfork.com *Recipe by and Photo by Sarah Rae Tower @thekitchn Instant Russian Teaallrecipes.com *Recipe by Sissy and Photo by mominml Lunch Red Velbet Cupcakes with Cream Cheesepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Nicole @pinchmysalt Chocolate Graham Cracker Cupcakes with Toasted Marshmallowpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Martha Stewart Chicken and Roasted Garlic Lasagnapunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Pam @fortheloveofcooking Dinner Vegetarian Nori Rollsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Anne Buchanan and Photo by treefroggy Provencal Lentil Zucchini Soupseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Carrie Vasios Carrot Cupcakes with Chocolate Cream Cheese Icingallrecipes.com *Recipe by BAKERAMA and Photo by angelmichelle Vanilla-Rosemary Lemonademyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living and Photo by Ralph Anderson and Buddy Hargett 'August 14' Breakfast Broccoli and Smoked Turkey Focaccia Sandwichesmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by Karry Hosford Spiral Apple Dumplingsrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo from Better Homes and Gardens Hot Chocolate Suprememyrecipes.com *Recipe from Gooseberry Patch and Photo by Oxmoor House Dinner Quick Skillet Zitirecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Prego Parmesan Garlic Rollsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Fleischmann's and Photo by Mom to Six Swedish Coffee Breadsimplyrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Elise Bauer Mocha Coffeeallrecipes.com *Recipe by Johanna Adams and Photo by m 'August 15' Breakfast Tuna, Pickle and Chopped Vegetable Pita Sandwichesepicurious.com *Recipe by Marie Simmons and Photo by Zeva Oelbaum Costas Frinch Market Doughnuts (Beignets)allrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by PREGOCOOK Hazelnut Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe from Taste of Home Christmas Annual 2011 and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner by Alamerona Lobster-Corn Multi Meat Chowderseductionmeals.com *Recipe and Photo by Tara del Mar Productions Bacon-Wrapped Asparagus Rollsseductionmeals.com *Recipe and Photo by Tara del Mar Productions Kale Avocado Salad with Rosemary Infused White Beansseductionmeals.com *Recipe and Photo by Tara del Mar Productions Vanilla Cherry Delight Caketasteandblog.com *Recipe and Photo by Dorie Greenspan La Poire Pear Cocktailsseductionmeals.com *Recipe and Photo by Tara del Mar Productions 'August 16: Double Dinner' Breakfast Bacon Chicken Dumplingsallrecipes.com *Recipe by Rebecca Swift and Photo by docswife Donut Muffinsallrecipes.com *Recipe and Photo by Dianne Southern Sweet Teamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern LivingPhoto by Beth Dreiling Hontzas, and Styling by Buffy Hargett Dinner Wild Turkey Soupallrecipes.com *Recipe by Jordana Novak and Photo by Soup Loving Nicole Caesar Salad Devil Eggspunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo from Smitten Kitchen Apple Cupcakes with Cinnamon Marshmallow Frostingeatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Mock Tea Sangriamyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living Photo by Beth Dreiling Hontzas, and Styling by Scott Martin Avatar's Special Dinner Roasted Lemon Garlic Herb Shrimppunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Reemi @cinnamonspiceandeverythingnice Fish Tacosallrecipes.com *Recipe by BREESE823 and Photo by Unknown Photographer Guiness Milkshakepunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Lisa Lavery @chow Pumpkin Chocolate Dessert Cakeallrecipes.com *Recipe by sal and Photo by Andi 'August 17: Special B-Day Dinner for cocoLily' Prepared by Alamerona, SP Avatar, Wanda and mo_lee Italian Sausage and Pepperoni Pizzaasweetpeachef.com *Recipe and Photo by Lacey Chicken Samosaschachiskitchen.blogspot.co.uk Recipe by and Photo by Chorizo & Grilled Cheese Sandwichesyummly.com and food.com *Recipe by Manami and Photo by Unknown Greek Saladmeditterasian.com *Recipe by and Photo by MediterrAsian.com Spicy King Prawns (can also be kabobed)food.com *Recipe by NcMysteryShopper and Photo by Unknown Strawberry Milkshakesfoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Emeril Lagasse and Photo by Food Network Chocolate Milkshakefoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Cathy Lowe Best, Big Fat Chewy Chocolate Chip Cookiesallrecipes.co.uk *Recipe by Elizabeth and Photo by mominml Simple Chocolate and Strawberry Cakenibbledish.com *Recipe and Photo by Vanity 'August 18' Breakfast Nutty Pecan Wafflesallrecipes.com *Recipe by sal and Photo by GodivaGirl Quick and Easy Curry Chicken Tea Sandwichfood.com *Recipe and Photo by Chef#1166907 Honey Coffeetasteofhome.com *Recipe from The Taste of Home Cookbook and Photo by Taste of Home Dinner Peanut-Crusted Tilapia with Frizzled Ginger Scallionsfinecooking.com *Recipe by Leslie Pendleton and Photo by Scott Phillips Chopped Saladepicurious.com *Recipe by Adam Perry Land with JJ Goode and Amy Volger and Photo by David Loftus Cappuccino Cupcakesmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Photo by Beth Dreiling Hontzas, and Styling by Buffy Hargett Sparkling Peach Punchpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Emily Ho @thekitchn 'References'